Oops, Baby, I Love You
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Peter is ready to admit his true feelings to Lara Jean, and with an elaborate plan up his sleeve he thinks he can do it.


**Hey, Guys! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**So, I came up with this idea a few days ago after hearing a song that screamed Covinsky. It's pretty short, and it took me only about 36 total hours to write, but I thought it would be fun to post a romance fic on the day of romance.**

**This fic is mostly based on the movie, and takes place right before the ski trip. Scenes that are originally from the movie are not word for word. And as all of us fanfic writers say, I do not own To All The Boys or any of the characters. **

**This story is dedicated first and formost to aliqueen16, the amazing girl who got me into this fandom in the first place (I love you always and forever). Secondly, it is dedicated to my other fellow Covinsky fangirl SophieOfWorldsBeyond. It is also dedicated to my sister Brentinator. Along with those three it is dedicated to every reader, follower, and reviewer. You guys all mean so much to me. Thank you for your love and support.**

* * *

It started out with a phone call, and not a very calm one.

"Hello?" Kitty Covey answered. She knew that she normally wasn't supposed to answer the phone, but her sister had her hands covered in sticky monkey bread dough.

"Kitty, thank goodness you answered. I need your help," begged none other than Peter Kavinsky.

"My help?" Kitty asked, her ears perking up at the prospect of her sister's boyfriend needing her help. "What is it?"

"Where do you find those little Korean yogurt smoothie things that Lara Jean loves so much? I've looked everywhere! Whole Foods, Walmart… Everywhere, Kitty! And I need to know! Please!" He pleaded, and Kitty giggled. He sounded so hopelessly desperate, so desperate that he had resorted to calling her.

"What's in it for me?" She asked playfully, and then giggled again at Peter's exasperated groan on the other side of the phone. She loved Peter the same way she loved Josh, and she couldn't help but bully him for just a second in his time of need.

"Kitty Covey, I will get you whatever you want if you tell me where I can find those smoothies!" He promised.

"Okay! You can find them at the Korean Grocery Store," she told him. "Google will know what I'm talking about, and will give you directions."

"Thank you so much, Kitty. You are the best," he told her, and Kitty could hear the relief in his voice.

She puffed out her chest at his compliment. "I know," she said. "What do you need the smoothies for anyway?"

"They're a surprise for Lara Jean," he answered almost reluctantly. "But you can't tell her! You can't even tell her about this." He added quickly.

"Okay, Lover Boy," she teased, and laughed at his annoyed sigh. She knew that he wasn't actually annoyed, but he was playing around with her just as much as she was playing around with him. "You should probably get going. The store closes in two hours."

"Two hours!? I gotta go, but I owe you big time, Kitty," he said. "See ya."

"Byeee." She said, and then hung up the phone. She found herself internally squealing. Peter was doing something special for her sister. She had been surprised when the love letters had worked, but now she was thinking that she should just start a dating service. So far her success rate was 100% after all.

"Who was that?" Lara Jean called from the kitchen.

"Just a random telemarketer!" She shouted back, and then adjusted her glasses. Peter had told her that it was a surprise, and a surprise it would be.

* * *

Peter yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep yet, he still had too much to do before the trip in the morning. The sandwiches were ready, as were the carrot sticks and smoothies, all that was left was the note.

He normally didn't write her daily notes anymore, but he wanted to put a note in the top of the lunchbox. The problem was that this one was more real than the last ones, it wasn't just "You are so pretty" or "Thanks for going to the party last night. It felt nice to show off my adorable fake girlfriend". This one was different.

He tossed another piece of paper to the ground. Why was it so hard to explain the butterflies that he felt flutter in his chest when he saw her, or the way that he liked the way her hair always smelled like coconuts? What about how he wanted to give her all of his shirts so they could smell like her? But mostly about the fact that he no longer wanted it to be fake. He didn't care about Gen or Josh. All he cared about was Lara Jean.

Peter looked up as the door to his room squeaked open and his mom leaned against the door frame. "Hey, Mom," he greeted as he spinned his desk chair to face her.

She smiled at him. "What are you still doing up, kiddo?" She asked, and then looked around at all of the crumpled papers that were thrown haphazardly across the floor. "And what's with the papers?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his curls. "It's Lara Jean," he said. "I wanna write her something special, but I can't come up with the right words…"

"Maybe you should sleep on it?" She suggested as she walked over and gently pulled him away from his desk and towards his bed. "After all, you have an early morning tomorrow, young man."

"Okay…" He said softly as he gave in to the idea of sleep. "Do you think she'll like the snacks? What if she thinks it's stupid?"

"Sweetheart, she'll love it," she promised, and then brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Now you need to sleep so you don't miss the bus tomorrow, okay?"

Peter nodded, and then pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Night, mom," he said through a yawn.

She smiled, and then kissed his forehead before standing up. "Goodnight, Peter," she told him as she turned off the light.

Peter found himself tripping over his feet all morning as he raced against the clock to get out of the house before the bus left without him. He had a bad habit of being late, but he knew that he couldn't be late this time.

"Hey, what are these yogurt things?" His younger brother, Owen, asked as Peter grabbed coffee and toast for himself.

"They're for Lara Jean," Peter told him, and then took a bite of his toast. He still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave, and all he had left to do was finish packing the food.

"Hey, sweetie," his mom greeted as she walked in and ruffled his hair. "Did you ever figure out the note?"

Peter swallowed his mouthful of coffee, which burned his tongue and throat. He had forgotten about the note. "Uh, I'll be right back," he said, and then ran upstairs to his desk.

He looked down at the piece of paper that sent his stomach into a churning mess, and then he sighed. He was still stuck, but he had run out of time. If he was going to write this note, it was now.

He hunched over his desk as he quickly scribbled something onto the paper, and then grabbed and folded it before leaving his room.

"Hey, I gotta go, Mom," he said as he grabbed his suitcase and the lunchbox that now had the note safely tucked in it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and hugged him as she kissed his forehead. "See you tomorrow, Pete," she said, and then hugged him again. "I love you so much."

Peter smiled as he grabbed his piece of toast, and then headed towards the door. "I love you too, Mom," he told her, and then turned to Owen. "See ya, Owen."

Owen waved at Peter, his mouth too full of cereal to give him a proper goodbye.

Peter smiled, and held his two fingers up in a peace sign before walking out of the house and to his car.

He tossed his suitcase into the car, and then hopped in. And as soon as he had pulled out he turned the radio up and sang along to every song.

* * *

When he got to the school parking lot, and got his luggage packed into the bus, he looked all over for his fake girlfriend. He couldn't wait to sit beside her the whole trip, and for her to see the note. He wondered if she would take the note seriously. Would he laugh it off if she didn't?

He grinned when he saw her climb into the bus and shove a brown paper bag into her purse. She looked so beautiful, and adorable. It made the butterflies flutter in his chest.

"Hey, Covey!" He greeted, and gave her a small peace sign.

She smiled at him, and then passed the seat where he was sitting. His stomach dropped, and then he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he looked at her. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him, and then to her best friend. Peter already knew where this was going, and the pit in his stomach only hurt more as he thought about it. "Oh, I'm just going to sit with Chris," she explained.

"Chris? Covey, she's sleeping," he said, and even though he was calm and collected on the outside, he was panicking on the inside. "She was at an EDM concert last night."

Lara Jean looked at Chris again, and then Peter. "Well, that's more of a reason to sit with her," she said as she moved her bag back up her shoulder. "Don't want her swallowing her tongue or something."

Peter felt himself deflate as she walked up to the seat beside Chris, and sat down. He sighed, and then turned around. She wasn't going to sit beside him like he had thought. She wasn't going to eat the snacks or see the note.

"Is this seat taken?" His ex girlfriend, Gen, asked him with her sickly sweet voice.

He looked over at Lara Jean, and then sighed. "Uh…. No," he said softly. He didn't want Gen to sit beside him, but now he didn't have a choice. He wanted Lara Jean.

He sighed again as he burrowed into the side of his seat, and then closed his eyes. He had planned games and snacks, but now he just hoped he would be able to sleep the whole trip.

* * *

_The next day_

Peter grinned as he climbed onto the bus and made his way back to Lara Jean. Even with the loud cheers and the sounds of the other classmates getting onto the bus, his only focus was on what had happened the night before in the hot tub. The moment he found out that Lara Jean felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

"Hey, did you tell anyone about last night?" She asked hesitantly as she looked around. It was obvious that she was still shy of the spotlight, especially something like a hot tub make out session.

Peter shook his head as he got comfortable in his seat. "No," he said, and then leaned over. "Hey, I'm sleepy. Can I use you as a pillow?"

She smiled, and then nodded. "Yeah, sure," she answered.

Peter smiled, and then leaned his head against her shoulder. "Also, there's snacks in the lunchbox between our feet," he added, and then closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep yet, and he knew he wouldn't be for awhile, but he enjoyed inhaling her sweet coconut scent and letting the world go by without a care. It only took twenty minutes before he was snoring softly against Lara Jean's neck.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Lara Jean watched out the window as the world zoomed by her, and she found herself sad that they couldn't go slower to enjoy the view. It was almost nine in the morning, and her stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

She remembered about the lunchbox between them, and she remembered him telling her that there were still Korean yogurt smoothies for them if she wanted them.

As slowly as possible, so she wouldn't wake up Peter, she leaned down and grabbed the lunchbox. Once she repositioned herself, and Peter, she opened it.

Inside was two smoothies, a bag of carrot sticks, sandwiches, and two chocolate chip cookies that were obviously from a very nice brand. But what was most interesting to her was the note that laid on top of it all.

Lara Jean looked around, and then she opened the note, and smiled at what it said.

_Oops, Baby, I love you._

She looked over at Peter. His eyes were still closed, and his soft snore still whistled against her hair. She knew that this was more than one of his fake notes to make Gen mad. This was real.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, and then grabbed her pen. She smiled as she wrote a sweet but short reply back to him, and then put it in the pocket of his hoodie.

After eating a few carrots and drinking a smoothie, she leaned against Peter and closed her eyes. She welcomed sleep to her tired eyes as she laid her head on his soft hair, but even as she was falling asleep, she gently leaned over and whispered to her sleeping boyfriend.

"Oops, baby, I love you too."

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
